1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic editing device for an English letter. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic editing device capable of automatically editing an English letter text, including a date block, an address block, etc., to a desired selected English letter format.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in many English-speaking countries, such as the United States and the United Kingdom, some letter formats in an English letter are prescribed according to the contents to be described. A test of such an English letter is created and printed on a sheet of paper according to any one of the letter formats by an operator of a word processor or a typewriter.
In such an English letter, there are a plurality of necessary items including a date, an inside address, a salutation such as "Dear . . . ," a letter body, and a complimentary closing such as "Sincerely, . . . ". Further, several kinds of English letter formats, such as a block format, semiblock format and hanging indent format, are selectively used according to the kind of English letter.
These English letter formats are different from each other regarding the necessary items to be described, such as the print start positions of the date and the complimentary close, the indent of the letter body, and the line feed between the adjacent necessary items such as the date and the inside address. These items are generally prescribed for each English letter format.
Accordingly, the operator operates the word processor or the typewriter to manually input the letter format according to the kind of letter. In operation, the operator sequentially moves a cursor position or a carriage position in a printing direction or a paper feeding direction and sequentially inputs and prints the letter text including the date, the inside address, the letter body, etc. on the basis of the format.
As mentioned above, there are several kinds of typical English letter formats in an English letter. Correspondingly, print positions of the necessary items to be described in the letter are prescribed for each English letter format. Accordingly, when the operator has no knowledge regarding English letter formats, the operator cannot easily and accurately create the English letter with a desired format even though the operator knows the desired type of format.
Further, even when the operator knows English letter formats, the operator must sequentially move the cursor position or the carriage position in the printing direction or the paper feeding direction and sequentially input and print the letter text including the date, the inside address, the letter body, etc. based on the desired format. Accordingly, creating an English letter is time consuming and inefficient.